buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Billy
"Billy" est le dixième épisode de la première saison de Buffy contre les vampires. Il est le dixième épisode de la série et a été diffusé pour la première fois le 12 mai 1997 sur le réseau de télévision The WB. Il a été écrit par David Greenwalt et Joss Whedon, et réalisé par Bruce Seth Green. Synopsis Les gens de Sunnydale voient se réaliser leurs pires cauchemars. Les compétences de Buffy et sa bande sont mises à rude épreuve pour identifier l'origine de ce phénomène paranormal inquiétant, avant que la population entière ne plonge dans la panique générale. Résumé Buffy et Willow discutent du divorce des parents de Buffy, qui se sent coupable. En cours, Cordelia joue encore une fois les pestes tandis qu'Alex a encore oublié de faire ses devoirs. Willow lui rappelle qu'il a participé à la démonstration de la prof mais ça ne lui dit rien, sauf quand Buffy mentionne le pull moulant de la prof. Buffy remarque un gamin dans le lycée pendant le cours et quand un élève ouvre son livre, des araignées en sortent. Le Maître, sous la ville, fait un de ces nombreux discours et annonce qu'il sent un changement là haut. Joyce dépose sa fille devant le lycée en lui redisant que son père viendra la chercher. Buffy retrouve Alex et Will, cette dernière est phobique des araignées et Giles semble n'avoir rien trouvé sur l'incident de la veille. Les trois amis vont questionner l'élève qui avait le livre et il dit qu'il aime bien les araignées mais qu'elles ne l'aiment pas. Il explique que son frère a tué sa collection d'araignées et que du coup, elles se vengent, car son cauchemar est devenu réalité. La classe de nos amis a un controle d'histoire mais Buffy n'a jamais assisté à un seul de ces cours depuis la rentrée. Elle reste devant sa feuille blanche, quand elle tente d'écrire quelque chose, son crayon se casse, et l'heure de controle passe en quelques secondes. A la sonnerie, Buffy revoit le gamin de la veille. Le gamin prévient alors une étudiante de ne pas déscendre fumer à la chaufferie mais elle n'entend pas et se fait attaquer par un démon lui disant "le 19 porte bonheur". Laura, la fille attaquée, est à l'hopital et raconte son aventure à Giles et Buffy. Le médecin dit qu'elle a eu de la chance car un personne dans son cas est dans le coma. Tandis que Buffy, Alex et Willow discutent de Laura, un type genre racaille se fait embrasser par sa mère. Quelques secondes après, Alex se retrouve en caleçon devant toute la classe. Buffy va voir si Giles a du nouveau mais celui ci dit qu'il n'arrive pas à lire. Buffy reconnait alors le gamin sur une photo du journal et voit que c'est lui la personne dont parlait le médecin, il est dans le coma depuis son dernier match de base-ball. Le père de Buffy arrive et veut lui parler. La discussion est rude : Hank accuse sa fille d'être à l'origine de sa séparation avec Joyce. Il l'insulte et refuse de la voir plus longtemps. Buffy, choquée, regarde son père partir et revoit le gamin, encore et toujours là. Alex et Willow retrouvent Giles à la bibliothèque et Willow comprend quand Alex raconte à Giles sa mésaventure, que c'est son pire cauchemar. Giles dit que lui aussi avait pour pire cauchemar de se retrouver illétré. Il comprend alors que c'est à cause de Billy. Cordy, dans un couloir, se retrouve avec une tignasse de lionne. Buffy, déstabilisée par la conversation avec son père, voit Billy et décide de le suivre. Billy discute avec Buffy et dit qu'il est le n°19 dans l'équipe et parle de l'ogre. Celui ci vient frapper Buffy qui préfère s'enfuir avec billy devant la force de l'ogre. Will, Alex et Giles vont trouver Billy et Buffy. Pendant ce temps, Buffy enferme l'ogre et Cordelia se voit intégrée au club d'échec du lycée. Willow cherche Buffy à la chaufferie et a le même sort que Laura. Pendant qu'Alex suit des chocolats trouvés par terre. Buffy et Billy sont perdus. Ils tentent encore une fois d'échapper à l'ogre et en tranversant une haie, se retrouvent dans un cimetière, de nuit. Willow doit donner un opéra avec un grand ténor. Elle est toute maquillée et habillée et monte sur scène. Mais quand arrive son tour de chanter, elle ne peut que pousser un petit cri. Alex continue de suivre les chocolats et réalise que ça lui rappelle ses 6 ans. Un clown arrive soudain et le pourchasse armé d'un couteau. Au cimetière, Buffy voit arriver le maitre qui l'enferme dans un cerceuil et l'enterre. Willow retrouve Alex toujours poursuivit par le clown. Giles les rejoint en route et Alex affronte sa peur et assomme le clown. Dehors, ils remarquent le cimetière où il fait nuit alors qu'autour il fait jour. Arrivés au cimetière, ils voient la tombe de Buffy et Giles dit que c'est sont cauchemar. Il commence à se laisser aller mais buffy sort de son cerceuil en vampire. C'est quand Willow lui dit qu'elle s'en rend compte. Giles dit qu'il faut reveiller Billy pour arrêter tout ça. A l'hopital, ca court dans tous les sens tandis que Billy, en fantôme, dit qu'il doit se cacher. Buffy combat l'ogre, arrivé sur les lieux, et finit par le tuer. Billy vient retirer son masque à l'ogre, ce qui rend tout normal. L'entraineur de Billy vient et Buffy comprend que c'est lui qui a frappé Billy. Billy acquièse et l'entraineur ne peut fuir. Le jour suivant, Hank vient voir buffy et a tout oublié de la veille. Buffy part avec Casting Crédités au générique * Sarah Michelle Gellar — Buffy Summers * Nicholas Brendon — Alexander Harris * Alyson Hannigan — Willow Rosenberg * Charisma Carpenter — Cordelia Chase * Anthony Stewart Head — Rupert Giles Crédités en début d'épisode * Kristine Sutherland — Joyce Summers * Mark Metcalf — Le Maître * Jeremy Foley — Billy Palmer * Andrew J. Ferchland — Collin Crédités en fin d'épisode * Dean Butler — Hank Summers * Justin Urich — Wendell Sears * J. Robin Miller — Laura Egler * Terry Cain — Mrs. Tishler * Scott Harlan — Aldo Gianfranco * Brian Pietro — Le Coach de Billy * Johnny Green Way — Le bad-boy * Patti Ross — La Mère du Bad-boy * Dom Magwili — Le Médecin * Sean Moran — Le Manager du spectacle Apparitions Personnages *Sean (mentionné) *Gars cool *Laura Egler *Clown Tueur *Billy Palmer *Hank Summers *Mrs. Tishler *Homme hideux *Wendell Sears *Ira Rosenberg (mentionné) *Coach de Billy *Aldo Gianfranco *Sheila Rosenberg (mentionnée) *Mère du Gars cool *Manageur du spectacle *Médecin inconnu *Enseignant inconnu Organisations et Titres *Ordre d'Aurelius *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Observateur *Juste des Justes *Razorbacks de Sunnydale *The Kiddie League Baseball *L'Équipe des Échecs du Lycée de Sunnydale Espèces *Humain *Vampire *Tueuse-Vampire *Araignée Événements Il n'y a aucun événement dans cet épisode Lieux *Sunnydale **Maison des Summers **L'Église (Ordre d'Aurelius) **Cimetière de Sunnydale **Lycée de Sunnydale ***Bibliothèque du Lycée de Sunnydale ***Salle de gymnastique du Lycée de Sunnydale ***Terrain de Baseball du Lycée de Sunnydale **Hôpital de Sunnydale Objets et Armes *Pieu *3HUJ259 *Sunnydale Press *Collier en croix de Buffy Summers Sortilèges et Rituels Il n'y a aucun sortilège et rituel dans cet épisode Morts *Buffy Summers, tuée par le Maître et revenu à la vie entant que vampire dans son cauchemar Le Saviez-vous ? *Willow a dans son casier une photo d’elle et Giles (déjà apparue dans "Moloch") et un autocollant du groupe Nerf Herder, le groupe ayant composé le générique de Buffy contre les vampires. *Buffy apparait avec un maquillage vampirique pour la première et dernière fois de la série. *Cet épisode a réunit un taux d'audience de 2.4 millions de téléspectateurs. *Dans une interview, Sarah Michelle Gellar confie qu'elle partage les même phobies que son personnage, notamment la peur d'être enterrée vivante, ce qui ne lui facilita pas la tache lorsqu'elle devait tourner des scènes dans les cimetières ou les cryptes. *On découvre pour la première fois le père de Buffy. L'acteur l'interprétant est bien connu du petit écran puisqu'il s'agit de Dean Butler, qui incarné Almonzo Wilder, le mari de Laura Ingalls dans La petite maison dans la prairie. Chronologie *C'est le premier épisode au cours duquel est réalisée une projection astrale. *Le père de Buffy, Hank Summers, fait sa première apparition dans la série. Il n'apparaîtra que quatre fois dans toute la série et ses apparitions restent rares. *Le Juste des Justes continue de recevoir les enseignements du Maître, pour devenir son Successeur, mais le rôle de son personnage reste encore flou. *Les peurs du Scooby-Gang qu'on avait pu apercevoir dans l'épisode précédent sont un peu plus développées : la peur d'Alex pour les clowns et sa peur d'être nu devant tout le monde, Buffy confirme sa peur pour les pantins, craint de devenir vampire, de perdre le lien qu'elle a avec son père ou encore même d'être désignée comme la responsable de la séparation de ses parents. Willow, elle, est terrifiée à l'idée de se retrouver face à un public et avoue aussi ne pas aimer les araignées. Cette angoisse sera aussi abordée plus tard dans l'épisode "Cauchemar" de la quatrième saison. Enfin, Giles, quand à lui, a peur de voir Buffy mourir et de manqué à son devoir d'Observateur. Par la suite, il devra faire face à cette peur lorsque Buffy viendra à mourir en fin de cinquième saison. *On apprend aussi la peur de Buffy d'être enterrée vivante. Ceci est assez troublant quand on verra dans le premier épisode de la sixième saison, qu'elle se réveillera dans son cercueil. *C'est la première fois que l'on a affaire à un ogre dans la série, une créature populaire des contes de fées et des récits d’épouvante. D'autres ogres feront leur apparition dans la série, tels que Der Kindestod, le polymorphe ("Intolérance"), Les Gentlemen ou Gnarl. *Malgré le fait que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, en dehors de la réalité, c'est la première fois que Buffy et le Maître se rencontrent et se font face. Buffy avait déjà fait des rêves prémonitoires le concernant ("Bienvenue à Sunnydale, partie 1"), et connaît donc son vrai visage. *Lorsque Willow parle de sa phobie des araignées, en V.O. elle dit « What do they need all those legs for anyway ? » (qu'on peut traduire par « Est ce qu'elles ont vraiment besoin de toute ces pattes en fin de compte ? »). Cette même tournure de phrase sera reprise par Anya concernant sa phobie des lapins dans l'épisode musical : « What do they need such good eyesight for anyway ? » (« Est ce qu'ils ont vraiment besoin de leur regard attendrissant en fin de compte ? » *Si on ne considère pas Angel comme un membre du Scooby-Gang a part entière, c'est la première fois qu'un membre officiel de la bande revêt les traits d'un vampire. Willow et Alex (ou plutôt leurs alters égos) y auront le droit aussi en troisième saison. *Le Maître enterre Buffy vivante, ce qui laisse présager le fait qu'il la tuera dans l'épisode final de la saison "Le Manuscrit". On peut également imaginer la crainte de la suffocation suite à cet enterrement. Ceci peut aussi être un clin d'œil au fait qu'après l'avoir tuée dans le dernier épisode de la saison, le Maître balance le cadavre de Buffy tête la première dans une mare d'eau dans le seul but de s'assurer que si elle n'est pas totalement morte, elle succombera à la noyade, une autre forme de suffocation. *On revoit l'amphithéâtre de l'épisode "La Marionnette" quand le rêve de Willow se réalise. C'est aussi la première fois que l'on voit la chaufferie du lycée, un lieu peu rassurant au vu de ce qui va s'y produire dans les saisons ultérieures. Scènes coupées Une réplique de Buffy *'Alex :' « Ok, en dépit du frisson qui vient de me parcourir tout le dos, je vais dire ça de manière très calme : Aidez-moi... » Un échnage entre Giles et Buffy *'Giles :' « Est ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air un peu dépitée. » *'Buffy :' « L'éclairage des hôpitaux. C'est très mauvais pour mes complexes. » *'Giles :' « Est ce que tu...dors correctement ? » *'Buffy :' « Je dormirai beaucoup mieux lorsqu'on aura retrouvé ce type. Rien ne pourrai me faire plus plaisir que de botter les fesses d'un méchant. » Musiques *Orquesta y Coros del Teatro Nacional – « Madame Butterfly "Bimba Dagli Occhi Pieni Di Malia" - Puccini » *Walter Murphy – Original score Citations Willow : Quand Buffy était un vampire, est-ce que... est-ce qu'elle te plaisait toujours autant ? Alex : Willow, comment j'aurais... enfin t'es malade. Elle était... grotesque. Willow : T'es toujours aussi accro ? Alex : Ouais, d'accord, c'est moi qui suis malade. Willow : Je le savais. Références culturelles *Quand Willow parle du comportement de Cordelia elle dit, dans la V.O., « Why is she so Evita like ? » (« Pourquoi est elle si Evita ? »), en référence au film du même nom, basé sur la vie d'Eva Perron. *Lorsque le Maître enterre Buffy vivante, dans la V.O., il cite une phrase du dessin animé Cendrillon de Disney : « A dream is a wish your heart makes » (« Les rêves qui sommeillent dans nos cœurs » en français). *Quand Alex trouve le chocolat, c'est une référence au conte des frères Grimm, Hansël et Gretel. *Quand Billy se réveille et voit le Scooby-Gang, il leur dit avoir fait un étrange rêve dans lequel chacun d'entre eux était présent. C'est une référence au film Le Magicien d'Oz dans lequel Dorothée Gale fait un rêve elle aussi, et dit la même phrase que Billy dans la V.O. de cet épisode : « I had the strangest dream, and you were in it, and you » (« j'ai fait un rêve très étrange, et tu étais dedans, et toi aussi »). *On voit brièvement dans le casier de Willow une petite image de Nerf Herder, le groupe qui a composé la musique du générique de la série. Galerie Photographies promotionnelles S01E10-1.jpg S01E10-2.jpg S01E10-3.jpg S01E10-4.jpg S01E10-5.jpg S01E10-6.jpg S01E10-7.jpg S01E10-8.jpg S01E10-9.jpg S01E10-10.jpg En coulisses Il n'existe aucune photo de tournage pour cet épisode Publicité S01E10 (PUBLICITE) 1.jpg S01E10 (PUBLICITE) 2.jpg Vidéos thumb|left|335px en:Nightmares nl:Nightmares es:Pesadillas pt-br:Pesadelos de:Die Macht der Träume Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 1